


Senpai Borderline Yandere

by LittleStrider



Category: OC story - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, High School, Jealousy, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Original Character, Romance, Stalker, Violence, maybe? I'm still deciding tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStrider/pseuds/LittleStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This summary and title are a wip**<br/>**This story is also on Wattpad w/ the same title**<br/>Dess and Nate. They'd be a perfect couple, according to Dess. She'll do anything for him. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he is, Nate. Dark eyes and hair the color of hot chocolate. He's my friend, sure, but I - um - like him? I don't know, I'm all about angst. Yay me.

It's fun messing with him, getting to see a blush of crimson spread across his cheeks. It doesn't matter that every time we talk, my heart beats fast enough to match any 120 bpm song. He's hugged me before, probably a few times. I swear I almost threw up.

I sit backwards against the school chair. It's a bit after the school day, but at least the tables in the halls are big. "Mmm, Naaaaate," I whine in a high pitch, signaling to come here.

"Yes Desssssss?" He singsongs back to me. I've heard that rhyme too many times to count, but as long as it's his voice, I could hear it all day. A shimmer flies across his eyes; oh boy my face is warm. He's closer now, a sweet scent of the forest radiates off his body.

"Come 'ere, let's take a picture," I coo, twirling my pale coffee shaded hair around my pointer finger.

Nate handsomely smirks and leans into my chair. He's on his knees, only centimeters away. He uses his own phone; lifting it inches above my head. I throw a v-sign over my mouth, which has made its way into a small smile. 

 _Click_.

A giggled sigh slips through my lips, and the aforementioned smile curls more.

"I'll text it to you," Nate says, I can't help but trace the shape of his jaw with my eyes. Time slows down. I can never tell how he feels about me, but he definitely doesn't like me the way I like him. 

"Hey, so uh," I shift uncomfortably on my seat.

Nate gets off of his knees and relocates to the table in front of me, "You okay?" His teeth are a pearly white, nice canines too.

"Um," my palms are drier than a girl talking to a fuckboy. Am I grinding my teeth? I probably am, crap. C'mon, girl, you can do it. Just ask him. It's not that hard. Just ask if he wants to hang out. Fuck. We've hung out so many times. I've never noticed those dimples when he smiles, it's cute.

"Dess," He presses his hands against my shoulders. Sploosh.

"Did you know that if you flip a coin and think of someone, whatever the coin lands on is what you'll get from them?" I ask.

Nate looks me over with a second of silence. "Oh my God," he titters.

Why did I say that? @ myself what the fuck.

Coins in my pocket feel like rocks. Bad idea in five, four, three, two...

I toss a coin, "Catch." The coin lands tails side up; good, "Think of someone, and flip the coin," I say. Please think of me. Please. 

With a flick of his thumb, the coin flips through the air. Shivers run down my spine, he's touching something I just touched! Why is my heart racing so fast? For God's sake, we've made physical contact multiple times!

"Heads," he claims. I can see his canines again, OH BOY.

My chest presses against the plastic chair, "Who'd you think about?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to sit in suspense about," Nate squeezes my cheeks. His face is a good three inches away. Three inches. That's all that's stopping me from getting to him. A small creak exerts from the chair as I lean farther. The inches turns into centimeters. Millimeters.

"A-ah!" I fall forward, the only thing stopping me from cracking my head open is my arm; not that it helps that much. Pain surges in my forehead; might as well go into fetal position. I pull on my shins, slight shaving prickles grazing my hand. I can feel Nate looking at me; I roll onto my back. 

Big mistake. I can see his face clearly now. I feel warm, which isn't out of the ordinary, but it's a different type of warm. I've always hated the heat, but I don't want this to go away. "So much for sitting in suspense, huh?" I mumble. 

"Mhm," Nate reaches his hand out to me, "I'll tell you later. Maybe." 

That'll do for now. Our hands intertwine as I get back on my feet. Maybe I should hold on a little longer. He probably won't notice.

I go against my judgement and let go once I'm up, "Thanks. So, uh, are you free tonight? We could hang out at my place, if you want." My voice sounds anything but calm.

"Actually," he avoids my gaze, "I'm going on a date." 

Oh.

Emotions swarm my brain; sadness, rejection, rage. Who? Who is it? I need to know. My eyes slightly burn, I have to blink quickly to stop myself from crying. This is fine, really, it's fine. 

I speak monotone, "I have to get going. Homework, y'know?"

Confusion spreads throughout his face, "Oh, okay. Let's hang tomorrow, alright?"

"Mhm," I look away, I don't want to see his face.

"Cya later, Dess," he turns slowly away, his eyes still focused on me.

"Goodbye, Nate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion at her friend's house leaves Dess to do her research.

[ _Nate:  
          New picture message!_ ]

I stare at the lit screen, it's the picture we took earlier. I sigh happily at his face, too bad I look so horrible.

" _Thanks dude,_ " I reply, my finger tapping my chin. My friend Shauna's bathroom lights glare over me. " _I never got to ask, who's the lucky girl?_ "

I stare at myself in the mirror, awaiting his reply. Red splotches glaze my upper arms; at least it fades out the bug bite scars. 

The notification finally pops up, " _Hope Alberts._ "

"Ironic," I scoff to myself and open the door.

Shauna, spread out on the bed, glances up from her phone, "Hm?"

"Do you know Hope Alberts?" I say, bouncing onto the bed next to her.

Hair tickles my cheek and Shauna sits up, "Yeah, I think she's in my PE class. She's pretty."

"Oh," I say quietly.

Shauna rests her cheek against her tan hand, "Something wrong, Dee?"

"Nothing," I sigh, "just talking to Nate." Gray eyes watch me in return. Our eyes lock, a small smirk makes its way to Shauna's face, "What?"

Silence.

She jumps forward and grabs at my phone, "Lemme see!" 

"No!" I screech. Pain peppers my body as she tickles me, "C'mon man, stop!"

I scramble around the bed; only for Shauna to straddle me down, phone in hand.

"He's on a date?" she exclaims, her weight shifting on my stomach, "Rude." 

Fluffy blankets welcome me when I turn my face away from her's to repress a laugh. It's funny, really. Shauna always wanted Nate and me to date, calling 'date' our relationship name. Dess and Nate. A sigh forces its way out, my thoughts lingering back to the conversation after school.

Before my thoughts can surround me, I notice the odd silence from Shauna. Wait, is she...?

"Are you taking a picture of me?" I protest, kicking my legs to wiggle out from under her. She's heavier than she looks, or maybe I'm just really weak, "dude, what're you doing?"

"Nothing," she retorts, her fingers continuing to tap rhythmically at my phone.

I groan, "Bullshit!"

"I'm just doing my job," her hair slides down her shoulder as she flips it back.

"What a great job!" I grumble, "Seriously, don't tease him!" The only reply received is a scoff, "What?" I ask.

Shauna presses her arm against her chest, "I'm the one teasing him?" A playful giggle fills the room, "Notice me Senpai-Nate-Chan~!" She slightly pinches her nose, trying to imitate my voice.

"Hey! That sounds nothing like me," I retort.

"Oh really? Nate says otherwise."

Welp, I guess there's nothing else to do but to hit her where it hurts. A punch to her boob gives me a chance to get the phone back. Pain surges through my arm when I accidentally hit it against the hard wood bed post. The bathroom is the only place for me to go, and I lock the door behind me.

Anxiety pierces my stomach as I scroll through the texts.

[ _"Dess": Where're you taking her out to?_ ]

[ _Nate: The town carnival._ ]

[ _Nate: What're you up to?_ ]

[ _"Dess": ||Picture Message||_ ]

My heart drops. Messy hair, blotchy skin, flushed cheeks -- the straddle photo.

"Ngh," I whisper. 

[ _"Dess": ||Audio Message||_ ]

The volume's on low, but when pressed against my ear I can hear it, "Notice me Senpai-Nate-Chan~!" A soft but irritated "hey" can be heard before being cut-off. At least there's something to prove that I didn't say it; not that Shauna's imitation is any good.

[ _Nate: A+ impression, Shauna._ ]

[ _"Dess":  ( ˘ ³˘)❤_ ]

[ _"Dess": Anytime, Nathan_ ]

I huff, tapping at the electronic keyboard, " _Ugh, remind me to beat up Shauna later,_ " heat kisses my cheeks, despite fully knowing that the past conversations was only banter.

The small vibration of his text excites me, " _Will do._ "

" _Alright, I'll stop bothering you now,_ " my text comes off as casual, although the thought of my next words bring resent to me, " _Get back to your date!_ "

[ _Nate: ||Picture Message||_ ]

I save the picture the moment I see it. A thumbs up next to his face. His beautiful face. Blue and red lights highlight his upper cheeks. The colors reflect off of his hair, allowing each individual hair to be diversely pigmented. 

[ _Nate: Alright man._ ]

[ _Nate: Have a good night, Dess._ ]

Shaking hands make me thankful for auto correct, " _You too._ "

The tile floor chills my hand as I push myself up and unlock the door, "Hey, Shauna?" She's standing outside of the door, probably trying to listen in on any possible phone call.

"Yeah?" The way she says it sounds more like a mix of "yeah" and "yep". 

"It's getting late -- I gotta go," Leaning against the door frame, I try acting casual.

"'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow Dee," She smiles back nervously.

Time to do homework.

 

    ///////////////////  
  // _Time Skip_ ////////  
///////////////////

 

It's 7:30PM, all I need to do is do my research and sleep. Cracking my knuckles, I place my notebook on my lap. I'm disgusted with myself, with what I'm about to do. But I have to. I need to know about her. Knowing why he picked her is all I need. That's it.

Clicking on keyboard brings my thoughts back to reality; I have to do this. Nate's instagram, I'll find it there. The screen flashes white before displaying his photos; his beautiful photos. A new photo catches my eyes; a slightly blurred display, neon lights decorating the landscape. The silhouette of a girl's shoulder and hair dominates a fourth of the picture. I click on the picture.

Bingo.

Hope Alberts' username. A few searches later and I can find the rest of her social medias; what an amateur. Everyone should have at least two different usernames -- actually now that I think about it, she might and I just don't know it. 

My mechanical pencil scratches across the paper surface, "Hope Alberts, possibly dating Na--" I hesitate. What if someone finds this? Code names, I need code names. 

Hope'll be Public Enemy #1, or just PE1, and I guess Nate can be... All I can think about is one nickname.

"PE1, (possibly?) dating Senpai," I sigh as I scrawl the words down. I'm so pathetic. But as far as anyone else knows, I don't feel the emotion of love. I might as well just write the rest of it. Sadly, I'll have to finish it tomorrow, since I don't know all of it right away.

    //////////////////  
  // _Dess' Journal_ ////  
////////////////// 

_PE1 (possibly?) dating Senpai_

_Age: Unsure; probably same age as me._

_Height: Seems to be around 5'2", judging by her pictures._

 

I sign, frustrated. That's all I can really tell for right now, I'll have to look for her tomorrow. 

Until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to add that this story isn't serious at all honestly. The end kinda sucks but w/e.


End file.
